A Promise
by feelthewindxx
Summary: What did that arrogant James Potter know about her anyway? That she had ‘stunning green eyes?’ That she had ‘fiery red hair?’ Did he know that she never had a boyfriend? That she felt alone? That she was a 'freak' for her sister? No;because he never cared
1. Be the Girl

'A Promise'

_You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know  
_

She hated it when he looked at her like that. Like she was a prize to be won. Like she was a trophy. She wasn't. She was a person. She needed love, she wanted love. She wanted HIM to love HER.

_  
Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong_

Every time he asked her out, she wanted to say yes. She wanted a million kisses, of true love. She wanted her fairy tale, not meaning less 'I love you.' A knight in shining armor.

_Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know_

What did that arrogant James Potter know about her anyway? That she had 'stunning green eyes?' That she had 'firey red hair?' Did he know that she never had a boyfriend? That she felt alone? That she was a 'freak' for her sister? No. All he knew was that she was another 'trophy' to tag on his arm while the next day he'd go 'win' another, while she was broken. While immersed in thoughts as such she didn't even notice where she was walking till she bumped into something muscular. Potter.

"Look Pott-" She started, "I'm sorry Lily." He smiled a dimpled grin. "I was coming to look for you, I wanted to give you something." Lily was left speachless. He bent forward, infact so close, his forehead rested on hers. She took in a large, but sutble, breath..he smelled amazing...like...like wood, the air, and rain. "I was wondering, for this lovely rose, would you acompany me to Hogsmade? We can go to your favorite resturant." She grabbed the rose, moved a step back so that he fell a bit before catching his balance and smiling. "No thanks...I think i'll stay here" Walking off, she wondered who told him what her favorite flower was and her favorite resturant also.

_Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong_

Dreaming of what could have been, or might be, she walked in to a silent dormatory. she plopped down onto her bed and hurt her butt with a rather unpleasnt thud. She looked down and saw a package. She stood up, went over the to the window where the sun was setting, grabbing a book along the way, and setteled herself to open it. While she was unwrapping it, a small picie of pale rose paper fell out.

Roses are red (as your blush) Violets are blue It's never a joke, I turely love you.

PS: Open the box. Please?

James Potter

Inside the box, 17 candles and purple Lily petals, with Honeydukes chocolate and an…Emerald Ring.

_Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong_

And so she made her way toward a very luckly James Potter for a promise. A promise that he won't leave her. And he didn't. He didn't till his last breath.

**xxxx**

**I recently updated this(12/29/07) and I think it's kinda better. I'm posting the 1st version as a 2nd chapter. I really couldnt work around the poem, so i ended up doin' Roses/Violets. Blah. OK. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Also:

Harry Potter rights aren't mine. Neither is Be The Girl By Aslyn.


	2. Be The Girl 1st Version

Promise you won't let go.

Be the Girl by Aslyn

_You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know_

She hated it when he looked at her like that. Like she was a prize to be won. Like she was a trophy. She wasn't. She was a person. She needed love, she wanted love. She wanted HIM to love HER.

_  
Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong_

Every time he asked her out, she wanted to say yes. She wanted a million kisses, of true love. She wanted her fairy tale, not meaning less 'I love you.' A knight in shining armor.

_Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know_

What did James Potter know about her anyway? That she had 'Stunning Green Eyes?' That she had 'Flaming Red Hair?' Did he know that she never had a boyfriend? That she felt alone? No. All he knew was that she was another 'Trophy.' She was immersed in her thoughts, and before she knew it- she bumped into James Potter.

"Hello Lily Marie-"

She didn't know that he knew her middle name. She hadn't told people.

"-Evans.Would you like to go to Hogsmade tonight?" He offered her a Purple Lily. She didn't know that he knew her favorite flower and color either.

"No- but thanks for the Lily." She walked away.

_Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong_

As she walked up to her Dormitory, she found a note on her bed.

" 'Roses are red. Violets are blue. It's not a joke. I really do love you.'

PS: Open the box. Please?

James Potter"

Inside the box, 17 candles and Purple Lily Petals, with Honeydukes Chocolate and- [gasp a…Emerald Ring.

_Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong_

And she went to go get a promise from James Potter. A promise that he won't leave her. And he didn't. He didn't till his last breath.

**xxxx**

So. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review. Even if you hated it. Say: I didn't like it. Please review!

**Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**Be the Girl belongs to Aslyn.**


End file.
